The Harrowing (quest)
} |name = The Harrowing |caption = A mage apprentice prepares to enter the Fade |qcat = Origin story |start = New game with Mage class |end = Defeat demon |prereqs = None |image = Harrowing.jpg |px = 270px |location = Mage Origin |rewards = Codex entries and experience |next = A Mage of the Circle |related = Mage origin: In the High Tower of the Mages -The Harrowing (Quest) -A Mage of the Circle -Bound in Blood and Magic -Infested Storerooms |appearances= Dragon Age: Origins }} __TOC__ Background The Harrowing (Quest) is the first sub-quest of the Mage Origin story, "In the High Tower of the Mages". It starts immediately after the opening animation, at the end of which you touch the lyrium and go into the fade where daemons walk around. Walkthrough The Fade ... find yourself in the Fade. Start: You will start at the top right (north east) of the map. To your left, you can find a Vase of Healing containing Shimmering Orbs of Light. These can be used to heal yourself whilst in the Fade but will vanish from your inventory once you complete your Harrowing, so don't be afraid to use them. Next to the Vase is a Disturbing Statue that can be interacted with to obtain Codex Entry: Beyond the Veil: Spirits and Demons. Progress through the Fade to find a few Wisp Wraiths that attack with lightning spells. Fortunately they come at you one at a time, and shouldn't require more than an Arcane Bolt and, at worst, one more damage spell or a slap to kill. Mouse: Along the way, you will meet what appears to be a talking rat, who will introduce himself as Mouse (if asked, he will explain he's been in the Fade so long he has forgotten his real name). Mouse tells you he was once an apprentice like you, but that he was murdered by the Templars for failing to complete his Harrowing. He will explain a bit about the Fade, your test and inform you that there are other spirits around. Just past where you meet Mouse, there is an open area to your right. Mouse will explain that this is where the demon you are to face will manifest. There is a Lyrium Vein you can interact with to receive Codex Entry: Lyrium. The Lyrium Vein will replenish itself and can also be used to restore some mana during the battle to come. Spirit of Valor: There is still preparation to do before this battle, so proceed westwards. The path will open up again. Up a slope to your right, you can find another Vase of healing with more Shimmering Orbs of Light and a Twisted Structure you can interact with to receive Codex Entry: The Black City. Across the path, you can meet the Spirit of Valor, who if you ask him if he created the weapons you can see, will tell you he can create weapons from his willpower alone. If you ask him for a staff, Valor will challenge you to a duel. To obtain Valor's Staff, you can take him up on this challenge and win the duel. Alternatively, you can use your Willpower and accuse him of trying to kill you himself, then demand he prove his good intentions by helping you. Progress onwards, and fight a few spirit wolves. Remember to equip your new staff! It is also possible to kill him for exp after you take the staff. Sloth: At the far west of the area, you will meet a Sloth Demon in the shape of a Bereskarn. If you talk to him he will agree to teach Mouse to take on his form. You can either fight Sloth or agree to answer his riddles. If you get a riddle wrong, you'll have to fight him. The answers to his riddles are, in order, "a map", "my tongue" and "a dream". After you defeat Sloth or guess his riddles, he will teach Mouse to turn into a bear (though not a bereskarn) then go back to sleep. Mouse will now join your party, rather than simply follow you. If you've not done so already, you may wish to talk to him a bit more to find out what else he has to say about the Fade and how he came to be trapped. It is also possible to fight and defeat him for exp after Mouse learns to turn into bear. Spirit of Rage: Now your preparations are complete, double back toward the middle of the map. More spirit wolves will attack you - but now you have Mouse in bear form on your side. The Spirit of Rage now appears in the central area you passed earlier. After some dialogue, battle will ensue. Four Wisp Wraiths will join the fight (you can ignore these and focus on the Spirit of Rage - as once it is defeated the battle will cease - or try to take them out for a bit more experience. Remember the Lyrium Vein, if you haven't already used it. If you have them, ice spells are very effective against the fiery Spirit of Rage. If not, then Mouse in his bear form should be able to occupy the Spirit of Rage whilst you cast spells or use your staff from afar. Don't forget the healing Shimmering Orbs of Light, which will shortly become useless for anything else, and which Mouse can also use. Completing the test: Once the Spirit of Rage has been defeated, Mouse will want to discuss a proposal ... but it swiftly becomes clear that Mouse isn't the timid little individual he pretended to be. Once you make clear you see through Mouse's ruse, he will shift into his true form (whilst this is not shown on screen, its implied size and a fair bit of Mouse's dialogue suggest he is really a Pride Demon). Unmasking Mouse, it turns out, was the true test, which you have now passed. There appears to be no way in which to fail this test (even if it would have meant death via templars), as all the dialogue options end up with the demon showing itself. Characters * Mouse * Spirit of Valor * A demon called Sloth (probably not the same individual as the Sloth met later in the campaign) * Spirit of Rage (a Rage Demon) Enemies * Wisp Wraiths * Spirit Wolves (see Wolf) Codex's * Depending on what actions are taken, various Controls codex entries Result You wake up in bed the next morning, to find Jowan hovering over you. You can now become A Mage of the Circle. See Also * Circle of Magi * Mage * Mage Origin * Origins Gallery Harrowing2.jpg|"Your magic is a gift, but it's also a curse." (Knight-Commander Greagoir) NPC-CullenWitnessesTheHarrowing.png|Cullen and another Templar witness The Warden's Harrowing Object-LyriumPodium.png|Mages can use lyrium to enter the Fade, the realm of dreams and spirits Harrowing.jpg|Using lyrium to enter the Fade for the Harrowing NPC-MouseMouse.png|Meeting what appears to be a talking mouse NPC-Mouse.png|Mouse claims to be another mage apprentice, killed by the Templars for taking too long to complete his Harrowing Creature-SpiritOfValor.png|A Spirit of Valor can aid The Warden by giving them Valor's Staff Creature SlothBereskarn.jpg|Meeting a spirit called Sloth in the Fade Creature-RageDemon.png|The main oppenent of The Warden during their Harrowing appears to be a Rage Demon Category:Origin Story Quests Category:Quests Category:Origins Quest